


practice

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing, actor Jaehyun, im bored, nct - Freeform, nct 127, yujae, yuta helps jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: jaehyun asks yuta for help for his kissing scene and yuta agrees but somehow they end up making out instead.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	practice

"yuta, can you help me with something?" jaehyun asked as he entered yuta's room to see him sitting down on his bed, doing nothing.

"what is it?" yuta was now looking up at him.

"so, i don't know if you heard, but i'm getting an acting role and i'm pretty sure i have a kiss scene with the female lead and i was just wondering... if you could help me? i mean it's probably just one little peck but just in case?" jaehyun could feel his face go hot and red from embarrassment, twiddling his fingers and avoiding eye contact with yuta.

"sure, i guess. thanks for choosing me instead of the other's too."

"you're kinda the only member i'm comfortable doing this with."

jaehyun sat down on the edge of the bed and started to feel his heartbeat fast when yuta sat next to him, getting closer. "how about we start with a peck then do an actual kiss?"

"sounds good to me." yuta was closer to jaehyun then before, jaehyun thought it was appropriate to lead as he was going to be in the drama himself, which is easy what he did. he cupped both sides of yuta's face and brought him closer, just giving him a small peck just like they planned. blush immediately crept up jaehyun's face, reaching the tip of his ears.

"that was pretty good and easy, the next part might be harder, though." jaehyun slowly nodded in response, both hands still cupping yuta's face, he hesitated but he soon began to kiss yuta's lips, yuta responding. both males had experience kissing someone which made the process quite fast and easy. yuta soon parted away, there was silence between the two as they both stared at each other, "that was... good. you're a great kisser." yuta said the last part more to himself as he started to play around with the hem of his hoodie meanwhile jaehyun was still cupping his face.

"can we... do that again?"

"do you want to?" yuta was a bit taken back from jaehyun's request but he was still intrigued.

"obviously."

yuta was now leading the kiss, jaehyun immediately responding and melting at the touch of his lips. this one wasn't as innocent as the first two but they were still practicing, right? they both didn't know themselves but they were enjoying themselves, the kiss soon escalated once jaehyun began to ask for entrance which yuta agreed to. jaehyun entered his tongue into yuta's mouth, yuta's hands traveling up to jaehyun's hair, fingers tangled. they both still didn't know if they were still practicing or if it was their feelings taking over them but whatever it was, it was enjoyable for both of them. yuta parted away from jaehyun's lips as he needed to take a breath, he looked back at jaehyun whose lips were swollen and bruised, his lips were the same way.

jaehyun quickly took off his hands off yuta's face, yuta letting out a groan as he missed the warm touch of jaehyun's face. there was an awkward silence between them, jaehyun now facing the other way while yuta looked down at his lap.

"well, um, before i go, thank you." jaehyun said once he got up from yuta's bed, collecting anything that of his that might've fallen out of his pocket.

"yeah, you too." they were unsure what to do next, hugging after a makeout session or a peck on the lips like how they started?

"i'll... see you later...?" this was painfully for the both of them but could you blame them? not at all.

"yeah."

"yeah."

[twitter](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was shitty, i wrote this at like 2am. it's also really short(?) so oops


End file.
